His Reason
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Ever since Magus became the King of Mystics he had one goal. To destroy Lavos and save his sister Schala. What he wasn't expecting was for a hot tempered and fiery spirited dragon shifter to enter his life. However with no one left after her brothers death Genesis eventually gains new allies and becomes part of Magus's army.
1. Mysterious Being

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of activity. Been lazy and what not. I always liked Magus and will try to keep him character as much as I can. I don't own any of the characters in Chrono Trigger. They belong to Square Enix. I only own my OC's. Enjoy!**

 **600 AD Middle Ages.**

All was quiet in the home of the great Magus. For those who heard of the Leader of the Mystics humans would tremble in fear. Magus was a skilled wizard and his magical skills out ranked most of those in his army. The dark mage was around thirty years old in human years. Many years ago he used to be Janus a prince of the Zeal Empire. Back then his only friends were his cat Alfador and his sister Schala. Their once kind and loving mother descended into madness and became obsessed with summoning a creature named Lavos.

The summoning required Schala to use her magic against her wishes. All hell broke lose one day and a gate had appeared underneath the young prince. It sent him to the time 600 AD where a fiend lord by the name of Ozzie found him and eventually adopted the former prince. Ever since Magus had been hard at work to finding a way to summon Lavos, and kill him as vengeance for the suffering it made his sister go through and his mother's downward spiral.

The King of the Mystics closed his spell book having accomplished less than yesterday. He sighed and rubbed a gloved hand against his forehead. His research for summoning Lavos was taking its toll on him and his patience. Around his neck he wore his sisters pendant.

"Schala I will find a way to save you" Magus whispered to himself.

When those words left his lips his castle suddenly shook and this caught the mage off guard. Alarmed he went to a nearby window worried to see if the humans found his lair. Nothing but black forest looked back at him. But Magus could sense something had made his home to shake like that. Something large and with magic.

"Lord Magus!"

Ozzie entered the room and was out of breath. Slash and Flea two others of Magus's personal guard appeared next to the panting Ozzie.

"Search the grounds and woods" Magus commanded.

Flea and Slash nodded before they disappeared. If there was anything in the forest that would pose a threat Slash and Flea would take care of it.

Magus left the window and walked over to the table that contained his research. He grabbed his scythe and turned to Ozzie. Ozzie waved a hand telling his lord that he would keep the castle under control which Magus responded with a nod before he called upon his magic. The fiend lord reappeared in the area where he sensed the magic was closest before starting his search.

For at least an hour Magus followed the magic trail without any luck. He wondered if whatever had fallen into his forest was dead. Then the smell of blood hit him hard. Magus picked up his pace and walked faster. As he got closer the blood smell got stronger and the magic he sensed got closer. He wasn't prepared for the sight he came upon a few minutes later.

Before him lay two dragons and a black panther. Both dragons had icy blue scales with red in their wing membranes. Each of them had two fins on the sides of their faces with matching red membranes within them. Two ivory horns lay on top of the dragons heads and the largest of the two dragons was licking the smaller one. Dragons were shy creatures and didn't interact with humans or fiends much. They lived all over Guardia and Magus wondered if this dragon pair were actually shifters.

Whatever the case the smaller dragon was not responding to its larger companion. Magus then saw a large wound on the smaller dragons side. The bigger dragon looked like it had been through one hell of a fight as well as the panther. The panther had lesser injuries and the mage sensed life within the large cat.

Two katana swords lay behind the larger dragon. Both had matching handles the color of red with blue diamonds encrusted in them. The larger dragon finally noticed Magus and it roared. Magus was ready to attack but the angry dragon simply unleashed another roar making the ground shake beneath him making him drop his weapon.

"Lord Magus!" Flea exclaimed arriving with Slash.

Their eyes widened at the dragon before them. Slash jumped into the air but the dragon used it's tail to hit him hard in the gut. The swords master was thrown against the tree and he fell to the ground. The dragon gave another deadly growl as it coiled it a body around the smaller dragon protecting it. Magus eyed the way the large dragon kept close to the smaller one. Silver reptilian eyes glared back at the mage. A black slit like pupil lay in the center of the dragons eye. Then the larger dragon suddenly turned its head to its companion. Magus no longer sensed life and the young dragon was dead. The larger dragon nudged the smaller dragon and even tried to lick it awake before it realized her companion was dead.

"The larger one is female" Flea told Magus just as Slash came to.

The dragoness gave out a shriek that Magus recognized. Grief of losing a loved one. The female dragon nudged the smaller dragon before continuing her shrieks of anguish.

"What is it shrieking for?" Slash asked coming to Flea's side.

"It's companion is dead" Magus answered simply.

Suddenly the dragons body began to smoke red which puzzled Magus along with Flea and Slash. When the smoke cleared a woman with dark red hair with silver eyes glared back at them. She wore what appeared to be a dress of some kind and it was now torn up. Blood soaked her skin but the woman didn't care. The two katana blades went to her hands and she prepped to fight despite her weakened state. Magus chose that moment to attack. He used his fist to punch the woman hard and the mysterious female fell limp in his grasp.

Her swords fell to the ground and just as the black panther sank it's fangs into Magus's cape. Flea used a sleep spell which hit the panther. The black cat gave a low growl before it released its hold on Magus. It's body smoked black and a small black lay in the panthers place.

"Take the cat and clean it up" Magus told Slash.

Slash went over to the cat and picked it up into his grasp. He then disappeared while Flea went over to the dead dragon.

"What about this one?" Flea asked.

"It's dead but clean it up as well"

Magus then threw the unconscious dragon shifter over hid shoulder and retrieved his scythe. Then he used magic to return to the castle. Since Flea was busy he would tend to this shifters wounds. He chose a nearby room and summoned sheets to cover the floor. He lay the woman down and again used his magic to remove her dress. The fiend lord had his past share of lovers and saw enough of the female body. First he used his powers to sense any fractures, internal bleeding, etc.

This female was lucky but she would be in pain for a few days or weeks. That gave him time to decide what to do with her. Magus held his gloved hand up and it glowed black. The scratches and stab wounds automatically healed. Then he used his magic again to remove the blood. Once gone Magus had a proper view of her body.

The mage could tell she was a fighter by the way her arms were shaped and that amused him. Female warriors were always enjoyable to fight because of their spirit. And Magus knew this woman had spirit in her. He then conjured a night dress onto the dragon shifter before taking her into his arms. The fiend lord placed the dragoness onto the bed and made her comfortable before he turned away. He ordered for some of his fiends to get rid of the sheets and guard her door. Now it was up to Magus whether the dragon shifter live or die.


	2. Genesis

For four days the dragon shifter remained unresponsive. She continued to be watched while everyone in the lair went on with their daily lives. The smaller dragon's body was now cleaned up and Magus used a preservation spell so the body wouldn't decompose. After it's wounds were healed the black cat would stay close to its mistress. The size changing cat reminded Magus of Alfador. From what he could sense the cat was male and it was fiercely protective of his mistress.

Food and water was left for the cat so it wouldn't starve. The feline only left his owners side only to eat or drink. At the moment Magus was continuing his research on how to properly summon Lavos when one of his guards came to him.

"What is it?" the fiend lord inquired without looking at his servant.

"The female has awoken" the imp answered.

Magus closed his book and nodded for the imp to leave. He had been waiting for this moment to happen for days. He chose to leave his scythe behind and headed in the direction of the dragon shifter's chambers. If she attacked him he could easily stop her with his magic. However he would give her the chance to speak.

The guards outside the shifters room gave their lord a bow before he entered. The black cat was now a panther and the woman was stroking it's head. When Magus came to a stop the panther gave the dark mage a warning growl. The red headed woman looked up to see her host looking at her. She wasn't wearing her night dress but a pair of black pants and a turquoise tunic. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail.

"You seem to have recovered quickly" Magus began. The woman didn't reply for a few minutes. Her silver eyes examined Magus seeing if he was a threat. Finally she spoke.

"Who are you?" she inquired carefully. She sensed this man was powerful and she was in his home.

"I am Magus the leader of the Mystics" the dark mage answered.

"My brother? Where is he?" was the dragoness's next question. Magus could tell she wanted the answer and he gave it.

"Come with me and I will show you" the fiend lord then turned and left the room. The shape shifter was right behind him along with the panther.

Magus led the woman and her pet towards the dungeons. As they passed the halls several monsters popped out and the panther would roar at them and the creatures would run away in fear. A small smirk came to Magus's lips. The cat definitely resembled Alfador.

Finally they arrived where Magus had the young dragons preserved body. The young shifter had been placed on a altar of some sort and the woman slowly walked over to her dead sibling. A few tears slid down her face as she placed a hand on her brothers scaly head.

"We were feeding when a group of humans attacked"

Magus remained silent however he was interested in how the dragon shifter arrived in his forest.

"The hunters separated me from my brother and made an attempt to rape me when Eclipse stopped the assault"

"I take it Eclipse is your feline companion?" the mage asked.

"Yes" the woman answered. She continued to stroke her brothers face. "I was able to shift to my dragon form and easily dispatched my assailants, however Stefan had already been stabbed and was losing blood fast, both Eclipse and I attacked the other hunters and as you saw my injuries we put up a fight, those humans fools didn't stand a chance so I finished them off with a simple bite of my fangs"

The woman paused for a second thinking what to say next.

"Suddenly a blue vortex appeared out of nowhere and it's magic caused Stefan to be dragged into it, Eclipse and I followed after him and the next thing we know we crashed into your forest"

That definitely got Magus's attention. What she just described was a time gate.

"What era of time are you from?" he asked.

"1000 A.D."

So this dragon shifter was from the future. The dragon shifter pressed a kiss against her brothers face before she placed a hand onto his scaly hide. Fire left her palm and the flames began to surround her brothers body.

 _So fire is one of her elements_ Magus thought as he watched the male dragon's body turning to ash.

Then the ash turned into glowing orange orbs mixed with ice. They orbs began to head upwards and within seconds they were gone. The male dragon's body was gone from the altar.

"When our kind dies we burn their bodies as a way to pay our respects" the dragoness explained. Eclipse rubbed his head against his mistress and she stroked his head in return. She then turned to Magus.

"You might as well tell me what you are going to do with me"

That statement made Magus smirk. He had been right that this woman had spirit in her.

"If you plan on killing me at least let me fight for my life"

It was then Magus decided what he wanted to do with her.

"Killing you would be a waste"

The woman's eyes arched in surprise.

"I am in the middle of a war and finding soldiers is hard enough"

"And if I were to refuse?" the dragoness inquired.

"Then your death wish is granted" Magus replied.

He expected the woman to burst into tears. For her to beg for her life, but instead her response surprised him.

"You spared my life even though you didn't have to, you also preserved my brother's body and allowed me to say goodbye, so I accept your offer of joining your army"

Okay Magus hadn't been expecting that.

The woman continued.

"My parents died a long time ago and my brother is gone, I don't want to return home without having to look over my shoulder"

Both mage and dragon looked at one another. Magus then asked.

"What is your name?"

"Genesis Wolf" was the dragon shifter's reply.


	3. The Eve Before Battle

**There's a bit of lime in this chapter. XD.**

Three months passed after Genesis arrived at Magus's home. She started her training a few days after her injuries were healed enough. First she trained with Slash so he could assess her sword skills. The shape shifter was a skilled warrior with the blade but Slash saw that she had potential to learn more skills.

He taught Genesis moves she had never heard of and the two of them spent at least a month together until Slash felt like he taught the dragoness all he could.

Next Flea trained with Genesis to intensify her magical abilities. Genesis had taken an immediate liking to the cross dresser and the feeling was mutual from Flea. Genesis indeed had the ability to use fire but she also had water magic. The water magic that allowed her to use ice spells. Apparently whoever taught the dragon shifter magic did well because Genesis only trained with Flea for three weeks.

Ozzie was the last to train with Genesis. The green skinned fiend was tougher on her than Slash and Flea. He pushed her through rough obstacle courses so she could experience the adrenaline in battle. He would also add some of Magus's men to attack. The first few times Genesis got her butt kicked but with each battle thrown at her she pushed herself. Eventually Genesis passed Ozzie's expectations after a month and a week training her ass off with him.

Eclipse was also present during these training sessions. The black cat was a fierce fighter like his mistress and his claws and fangs were lethal in a fight. Ozzie leaned the hard way when Genesis had to fight Ozzie one on one. When she had been on her knees the green colored fiend was about to attack when Eclipse leapt onto Ozzie. The black panther had his fangs deep into Ozzie left arm.

Genesis used that moment to attack Ozzie with her "Firestorm" attack. This attack was unique because flames would come alight onto her katana that had fire magic in it. Genesis then would do a spinning move with flames surrounding her as she attacked her opponent. Ozzie got burned to a crisp while Genesis enjoyed her victory.

All the while Magus was kept aware of her progress. He and the dragon shifter rarely spoke to one another after Genesis agreed to join his army. The fiend lord knew that occasionally Genesis would have to hunt for fresh meat and he allowed that. His research was improving and that made placed the dark mage in a good mood. He was a step closer on how to summon Lavos.

Genesis was allowed to keep the room that Magus had put her in. She was given her privacy and her own bathroom too. At the moment the dragon shifter was eating the evening meal alongside Slash and Flea. Eclipse rested near Flea waiting for scraps. Flea quickly gave the black cat a small piece of meat and Genesis saw it.

"If you keep feeding him like that he'll grow fat" she scolded.

"He needs more protein so he can stronger" Flea defended.

Slash rolled his eyes while Genesis shook her head. Eclipse hadn't gained much weight but still the black cat didn't need to learn bad manners such as begging for scraps.

"Bad news!" Ozzie shouted as he entered the dining hall.

"Don't shout you oaf!" Flea exclaimed.

Slash and Genesis chuckled behind their hands while Ozzie sent Flea a glare before continuing.

"One of our spies overheard a group of the king's soldiers plan on attacking the Magic Cave"

"How did they find it?!" Flea demanded getting to his feet alarmed by this news.

"Who knows what matters now is that the cave doesn't get revealed" Slash stated.

"Agreed" Genesis added.

"Slash and Flea you two will keep guard of the cave while Genesis and I will ambush the group"

Ozzie then turned to Genesis.

"Hope your ready kid this is your first fight"

"I am ready" Genesis said calmly.

Eclipse rose from his spot from underneath the table and he strode over to his master. He hopped into her lap and Genesis stroked his black fur. It was a good thing the black size changing cat was in his smaller form or else his weight would have crushed Genesis.

Everyone decided to call it a night after dinner so they would get enough sleep for tomorrow's battle. While she headed back to her room her inner dragon stirred. Lately her inner beast was restless.

 _What has you uneasy?_ Genesis asked.

 _The_ _Mystic_ _Leader_ her dragon answered.

Genesis sighed in annoyance. Her dragon was lonely and craved for a mate. A true mate to be in fact. All dragons had one. Genesis had several partners in the past so her sexual desire was satisfied.

 _He is not our mate_ Genesis told her beast before heading into her room and shutting the door behind her. She stripped off her clothes and got into bed. Eclipse chose to lay on the floor. Sleep came to her quickly.

 _Genesis stood in a dark room she was unfamiliar with. It was very beautiful in her eyes. The rugs were navy blue while the walls were black. A dresser and closet was near the window. Moonlight poured in making the room glow._

 _The bed was large that had black and purple linens on it. A fire crackled in the fire place. A door led into the bathroom and Genesis looked down to see she was wearing an icy blue night gown. It's straps rested on her shoulders._

 _A door closing made the dragoness turn. Her eyes widened to see Magus staring at her, hunger in his eyes. Genesis knew that look too well. Her lord wanted her and badly. Her dragon was already was awake and roaring._

 _"I am sorry I kept you waiting" Magus said as he walked towards her._

 _"What is going on milord?" Genesis asked._

 _Magus didn't answer as he stopped in front of her._

"You _might as well stop denying it" the fiend lord answered finally._

 _He surprised her next by pulling the dragon shifter up to him. Genesis felt her face turn red which made Magus smirk. First he lowered the strap of her gown on her right shoulder. Then his lips touched her soft skin making Genesis freeze. She held back a moan as Magus's lips traveled from her shoulder to her throat._

 _He then chose to lick her_ fl _esh searching for her weak spot._

 _Genesis finally moaned when Magus found it. The dark mage smirked before he bit into her skin at her weak spot. A growl escaped Genesis which got Magus to stop what he was doing. The dragon shifter's eyes glowed._

 _She eyed Magus's armor and the fiend lord chuckled darkly. Using his magic his armor and cape disappeared leaving him bare to the waist up. He boots and gloves were also gone. Magus's skin glowed silver in the moonlight._

 _The King of the Mystics was beautiful in her eyes. He was well built and she wanted him. Magus chose the next move and placed his lips against hers. The fiend lord wrapped his arms around Genesis and lifted her into his arms. He gently placed her on his bed and he got on top of her. The whole time their kiss not once broke._

 _Genesis put her arms around Magus's neck drawing him closer to her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth meeting his. The tasted each other before a dance for dominance ensued. This lasted for a few minutes before Magus pulled away so the two of them could catch they're breath. Magus then hiked the nightgowns skirt up and he planted kisses on her right leg. Genesis snarled which alerted Magus._

 _He looked to the dragoness and smirked before lowering her leg. He came upon her again and took her mouth into his once more. All the while the fiend lord lowered the other strap of her nightgown down her arms. He then pulled the gown lower._

Genesis woke with a start. Already her face was flushed. Eclipse thankfully didn't hear her yelp. He remained asleep. The dragoness went to her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She then went back to bed and fell back asleep shortly after.

Magus woke startled himself. He had only a pair of pants on and sweat covered his face. Like Genesis he also had a dream where it was starting to get intimate. Only it was different but nonetheless he enjoyed it. Until he woke up that is.

The dark mage shook his head before laying back down. In his dream Genesis had been in it. He saw a side of her he didn't know existed. The fiend lord pushed the dream out of his mind before he focused on his sleep. He soon fell into sleep's embrace and no more dreams like before returned.


	4. Frog vs Genesis

Ozzie and his men patiently waited for Genesis to return. The dragoness had taken to the skies to see where the kings men were so an ambush could be made. A shadow blocked out the sun as Genesis descended upon her group. She made the earth beneath her shake as she landed. Smoke embraced her scaly body as she began to revert to her human form.

"The group is larger than we thought" Genesis informed Ozzie.

"I was afraid of that" Ozzie growled.

"We can take them out" Genesis reassured the fiend.

"Someone's optimistic" a nearby imp said. Eclipse transformed into his larger state and strode over to his master's side. Ozzie could only nod and he shouted for his group to follow. They had already crossed through the Magic Cave and were on the main land. Genesis was dressed for battle and she had her swords strapped onto her back.

After an hour's walk Ozzie found the spot to set up the ambush. Some of the fiend soldiers complained while Genesis told them to be quiet.

"Here they come" the same imp from before said. Genesis saw the kings men for the first time. Since she was four hundred years into the past the armor they wore was interesting.

"Now!" Ozzie shouted.

The human soldiers were caught off guard as the fiend soldiers rushed at them. Despite not expecting this surprise attack the troops drew their swords out and charged forward. As she ran Genesis pulled out one of her katana swords. Immediately two soldiers ran at her and she was ready. The dragoness didn't want to kill anyone but she would if necessary.

Calling to her fire magic Genesis leapt into the air and just as she landed on her target flames came to life on her blade. She then moved at a fast rate of speed performing her "Firestorm" technique. The human's armor lit up and the two soldiers panicked trying to get their armor off. While they were distracted Genesis knocked them out. She then focused her attention to the battle still going on. Numerous of King Guardia's men lay on the ground. Most of them were wounded while some were dead.

A snarl suddenly got Genesis to look on ahead. Eclipse was protecting Ozzie from a human soldier. Ozzie thankfully wasn't all banged up yet. The solider ran forward and his sword went into Eclipses fur. Genesis shrieked in anger and she ran as fast as her feet could take her. She was upon the man who dared to stab the last of her family. Ozzie watched as the dragon shifter unleashed her fury upon the solider.

She was pissed off big time. Genesis swung her fist forward and punched the man hard in the mouth.

She then stunned him using the hilt of her sword and the human feel to the ground unconscious. The dragoness then went to Eclipse. Ozzie got to his feet and hovered to Genesis and Eclipse.

"How badly hurt is he?" he asked.

"Just a flesh wound" Genesis replied. "He likes you enough to protect you"

"Stubborn fur ball" Ozzie chuckled as Genesis finished using her magic to seal his wound shut.

"Lord Ozzie!"

Both Ozzie and Genesis looked up to see the imp who was now all banged up rushing towards them.

"Flea and Slash have been defeated!"

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Ozzie demanded.

"The Frog!" the green skinned imp said.

Color drained from Ozzie's face. Whoever this Frog person was must have been strong to defeat Slash and Flea.

"I'll go" Genesis volunteered. Ozzie immediately turned his head to Genesis.

"Kid this ain't no ordinary knight" he warned.

"F#*k that" Genesis said. "He or she hurt my friends and won't get away with it"

"Sir we can finish things here most of the human soldiers are retreating" the imp added. Ozzie looked around and sure enough the injured soldiers were leaving.

"Alright kid"

"Take care of Eclipse" Genesis said as she removed her other sword from her back. She placed it onto the ground next to the other one before Genesis began to change shape. A few seconds later Genesis stood in her dragon form. She picked her swords up into her mouth and opened her massive wings and took flight. She flew as fast as her wings could carry her.

When she came upon the sealed entrance to the Magic Cave her silver eyes widened. Flea and Slash were both in bad shape and in front of them was what appeared to be a frog. Genesis gave a roar announcing her arrival before she made her descent.

She landed in front of Slash and Flea eying the mysterious figure before her. Standing before her was indeed a frog. However it had a humanoid body. It wore armor and it held a sword out before it.

"Move aside foul beast"

Genesis felt her eyes widen when she heard the frog speak. She dropped her swords next to her before she roared at the solider in front of her. The voice that came from the frog was male. Smoke surrounded Genesis before she was back in her human form.

"A dragon shifter?!" the frog man exclaimed.

"So you're the one who hurt them" Genesis said looking to Slash and Flea.

"Move aside milady"

"I will not" Genesis hissed. She held her hands out and her swords came to her. "You hurt them now you suffer the consequences"

Genesis then ran forward and she leapt into the air. The frog soldier immediately placed his sword out in front of him as Genesis came upon him. His sword blocked her strike. The knight then leapt into the air and Genesis couldn't see him thanks to the sun. He came upon her at a very fast rate of speed. Genesis quickly did a backward roll to avoid his assault.

The talking frog noticed be missed his target and he rushed at Genesis. He was fast but so was she. Again Genesis moved out of the way and she was quickly behind her opponent. She used the sword in her right hand to slash at the back of the frog man's head. The knight yelped in pain and turned around. Genesis then swung the sword in her left hand forward making her opponent's to go flying from his grasp. His sword landed in the dirt nearby.

The frog man hopped over towards his blade with Genesis hard on his heels. She threw the sword in her left hand down onto the ground as she summoned to her fire element. Her blade again lit up with flames and she jumped into the air ready to perform "Firestorm" when suddenly something sharp went through her side.

Genesis looked down to see the knight had his sword buried into her lower left side. The frog man then removed his blade and kicked Genesis hard in the gut making her go flying into the air. She landed on her back and she screamed in pain. The frog then leapt into the air again with his sword in hand.

Genesis heard Flea and Slash shout her name but didn't hear them. Ignoring her pain Genesis held her left hand out calling to her katana that lay nearby. The sword heard it's owner and flew forward. Genesis caught her blade and quickly called to her water magic. Suddenly ice particles came to life circulating around the dragon shifter. Ice coated the katana and Genesis weakly waved her sword in a circular motion above her.

This technique was called "Ice Storm" causing a whirlwind made out of ice to directly hit an opponent. The knight was caught off guard as the icy whirlwind hit him directly and at a fast rate of speed. The ice crystals cut into his skin as the attack caused him to crash into the ground hard. Genesis smirked weakly before she slowly stood up. Flea was the first to rush over to her.

"Your hurt bad" the cross dresser said.

"I will live" Genesis replied ignoring the pain.

However she spoke too soon and she felt her feet collapse from underneath her. Slash came upon Genesis's other side and caught her.

"Stubborn girl" he told the dragon shifter. Blood splattered the ground underneath the dragoness and it wasn't long till she fell into unconsciousness.

Magus was waiting for everyone to return to the castle. The first to return was Ozzie alongside Eclipse. Despite being banged up Ozzie proudly told his lord they had won. However Magus did not see Genesis with him. Ozzie was about to explain when Flea and Slash entered the castle. Ozzie turned and his eyes went wide at the sight of Genesis.

"What the hell happened?!" Ozzie demanded.

"She ensued a battle against that frog" Flea said.

Magus felt his eyes widen. It had been awhile since he last had heard from that pitiful creature.

"She defeated him to protect us and got badly wounded in the process" Slash explained. Magus eyed the unconscious dragon shifter in Slash's arms.

"Take care of her injuries" the dark mage told Flea. Flea nodded and Slash followed after the cross dresser.

"She fought well" Ozzie told Magus looking to him.

Magus nodded in agreement and looked to see Eclipse rushing after Flea and Slash. The fiend lord followed after the panther. The black feline was standing outside Genesis's closed door when Magus found him. The feline pawned at the door desperately wanting his master.

As he did this he reverted to his smaller form. Magus went over to the black cat and scooped him up into his grasp. Eclipse at first didn't realize Magus was holding him until he felt a gloved hand stroke his fur.

Magus took the size changing cat into his room and continued to pet him.

To his surprise Eclipse purred which made Magus smile a bit. The dark mage sat himself in the chair by the fire. Deciding to pass the time Magus summoned a book while Eclipse slept in his lap until night fell and the cat suddenly woke up. He leapt out of Magus's lap and the dark mage decided to follow after him.

The feline returned to his masters room and the door was opened this time. Magus came to a stop outside of Genesis's room and saw that his solider was awake. She wore a dark blue tunic and black pants. Her face had been cleaned up from today's battle and she stroked Eclipse who now was in her lap.

"He was worried earlier" Magus said entering the room.

Genesis immediately looked up at her master and felt her face turn slightly red. She bent her face down so Magus wouldn't see her blush.

"He always worries whenever I get hurt" she replied. She then lifted her head up again.

"You fought well today" Magus continued. "That knight you attacked is an enemy of mine"

That got Genesis to look at the fiend lord with interest.

"Forgive me milord but you have a lot of enemies"

Magus's response surprised her. He smirked and Genesis thought it made him look sexy.

"True I do have many enemies but that frog is unique awhile back I killed his friend and then turned him into his current state"

"I see" Genesis replied.

Genesis then winced in pain and Magus frowned. The dark mage walked forward and knelt before the dragoness.

"Let me see" he ordered.

Genesis nodded and lifted her shirt up to reveal the stab wound which the frog man had inflicted. What was left was a closed wound but it would scar. Magus didn't like what he saw and Genesis pulled her shirt back down.

"He didn't hit any major arteries thankfully"

"He will pay if he injuries you like this again" Magus said coldly.

Genesis didn't reply as the fiend lord stood up again.

"You will spend a few days resting"

"As you wish milord" Genesis replied.

Magus headed towards the door so he could let his soldier rest. However he stopped and turned to Genesis once more.

"I am pleased you joined my army"

Genesis looked up to the dark mage. She then smirked which Magus liked.

"Rest well" Magus told her before he took his leave.


	5. The Vision

"So what does your kind eat mostly?" Flea asked Genesis.

The dragon shifter spent a few days to rest before she felt strong enough to walk about the castle. She and Flea were in the castle library since Genesis had a weakeness for books. Thankfully Magus didn't have a problem with others reading the books in there.

"Mostly wild animals and prey from the sea" Genesis explained while looking for something interesting to read.

"So humans were never on the menu huh?" Flea joked.

"Ecch no" the dragon shifter answered making a face.

A book with a blue covering caught Genesis's interest and she took it from the shelf. The book appeared to be on history another subject that Genesis found interesting. Flea chuckled before nodding for his friend to follow. The two of them chose some arm chairs near the library entrance and sat down.

"Have you seen Eclipse?" Genesis inquired noticing the black cat wasn't with them.

"Not today no" Flea answered. Genesis simply shrugged. The size changing cat could take care of himself and find her later.

"So what else is false about dragons?" Flea asked next.

"Your that interested in me?"

"Just your kind in general dragon shifters are usually shy"

"That is true" Genesis agreed. "However not all dragons hoard gold and jewels, each shifter is different when it comes to think we like, we don't eat humans and tend to live peacefully with them, but there are monsters and humans who want us extinct"

Genesis suddenly went quiet. She remembered the day she and Stefan had been attacked. Those human had been watching her and her sibling for awhile before the assault happened. Flea decided about to change the subject.

"Who taught you magic?"

"All dragon shifters are be on with a magic element and live in a clan" Genesis started. "My clan lived in the mountain range near a fiend village called Medina, anyway there was always some elder dragon that would teach the younger ones how to use their magic properly, some shifters are sometimes born with two elements"

"And you were one of the few who gained that" Flea stated.

"The paternal side of my family is famous for having two magical elements, it usually skips a generation, Stefan had two elements as well which were light and shadow magic"

"What happened to your clan?"

"A virus killed most of the clan, for awhile the virus seemed to disappear and a year later it reappeared, my mother caught it first and she died, my father died not long afterwards"

Genesis stopped before continuing.

"Dragons have a single mate in their life time and the bond is strong"

"Which resulted in your parent's deaths" Flea finished.

"Yep" Genesis confirmed. "Survivors of my clan decided it was best to leave and we did, we flew over the ocean and settled in a new territory"

"Oi!"

Genesis and Flea turned to see a group of monsters staring at them.

"Oh shoot I forgot I had patrol!" Flea exclaimed getting to his feet. Since the battle days before patrols had been increased.

"Go on I don't want Ozzie chewing you out" Genesis said waving her hand.

"I'm not afraid of that drama queen" Flea huffed before he and his patrol group disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 _This book_ _should_ _have_ _interesting_ _information_ Genesis heard her dragon say.

 _Finally_ _awake_ _after our epic_ _battle_? Genesis teased her inner beast.

 _You_ _overdid_ _it_ _hatchling_ her dragon growled before she went quiet.

Shaking her head Genesis opened the book and started to read the contents. She was soon engrossed with the history of the Kingdom of Zeal. She had heard about Zeal and how the people within it had magic. However what had befallen the kingdom was a mystery. Suddenly Genesis growled as her head suddenly hurt. She dropped the book as her vision suddenly changed.

The dragoness no longer sat in the library but instead was standing in some hallway. The meow of a cat made her turn and Genesis saw a young boy hurry past her with a purple cat following behind. He had blue hair with pointed ears hiding beneath it. He wore a purple robe of some kind. Genesis followed after the boy as he continued to run.

"Schala!" the boy shouted as he entered the room with his cat.

Up ahead were three old men along with a woman and a teenage girl. The girl was very beautiful and Genesis could sense her magic. Like the boy and the older woman she had blue hair that was held back in a high pony tail. She also wore a purple robe and Genesis wondered if this human female was royalty.

"No! Janus! Stay back!"

"But!" the boy said.

Suddenly the room flashed red and a second later it changed.

"Holy Shit!" Genesis cried as something very large appeared behind everyone ahead. Whatever the hell it was she didn't like it. It was then her dragon roared in her mind. The roaring was so loud Genesis hissed and her dragon took over. Genesis's canines elongated into sharp fangs as her claws came out. Her eyes turned reptilian and Genesis looked to the green creature ahead of her.

 _Murderer_! _Dragon Killer!_ Genesis's dragon shrieked.

"Genesis wake up!"

Genesis and her dragon heard Magus calling for them. However the intense hatred for the unknown creature was clouding their judgment. Then Genesis suddenly felt her dragon half go silent and the vision before her faded. She was back in the library and she was on the floor. And Magus was holding her in his arms.

Eclipse licked his master's hands and Genesis reassured the feline she was alright.

"What happened?" Genesis asked as Magus helped her up.

"I don't know Eclipse suggested I follow him"

Genesis wasn't surprised the fiend lord could communicate with her cat due to his magic.

"You lunged yourself at me when I came in here" Magus continued.

"I'm sorry" Genesis apologized. "I had a vision of some sort and something in it made my dragon very angry"

This news caught Magus's attention.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"It was just a vision milord nothing more"

"I want to hear otherwise"

Genesis looked into the dark mage's red eyes and she knew he was interested in what she had to hear.

"Very well" she agreed.


	6. Bonding Sort Of

"The vision began with a young boy desperately trying to find someone" Genesis began as she bent down to pick up the book she had been reading about Zeal.

"What did the child look like?" Magus asked.

"He was about ten years of age in humans years with short blue hair, pointed ears, green eyes, and he wore a purple robe of some kind, behind him was a purple cat"

Magus froze when he heard those words leave her lips. She was describing him when he had been younger. Eclipse went over to the fiend lord and purred around his legs. A small smile came upon Magus's lips and he bent down to pick up Eclipse.

"He likes you" Genesis said pleased as Magus began to pet the top of Eclipse's head. She then continued about the vision.

"The boy arrived in a chamber where a young woman about eighteen stood alongside an older woman, with three men standing behind them, I could sense the older woman was some sort of royal as was the young lady and boy I saw"

Genesis suddenly stopped when her dragon growled.

"What troubles you?" Magus demanded gently noticing Genesis hesitating.

Genesis shook her head and turned to her lord.

"My dragon" she replied. "She is very angry"

 _Apologies little one but the vision just really alarmed me_ her dragon told her.

Her dragon decided it was best to sleep. A few moments later Genesis felt her other half was asleep.

"It must be interesting to share thoughts with your dragon counterpart" Magus stated.

Genesis smiled a little before returning to the vision story.

"Both of the women had blue hair like the boy, the princess had hers held up in a high pony tail. While the queen had hers down, the boy had entered the chamber calling out to the princess and I clearly remember him calling her Schala"

It was then Genesis sensed Magus tense. His red eyes suddenly held anger mixed with sadness. Sadness she recognized as losing a loved one. Magus sighed and decided now was to reveal the truth to her.

"What you saw was a vision of the past" he started. "That child you saw was me"

Genesis felt her eyes widen in shock.

"Schala was my older sister and we were royal siblings, children to Queen Zeal, back then I went by the name of Janus, I didn't have many friends and the only ones I had were Schala and my cat Alfador which was the purple feline you saw"

"But I thought Zeal was destroyed in 12,000 BC"

"It was by a creature named Lavos" Magus explained. "Lavos was the large green creature in your vision, my mother became obsessed with that damn thing after our father died, his death devastated her and her descent into madness started, she used Schala's magic to call to Lavos and it succeeded, because of that monster I lost everything and I've spent centuries trying to make a right"

"How did you get here to this time?"

"Through a time gate, the same way you were brought into my forest" Magus explained. "A gate had appeared beneath me and I was dragged into it, I never knew what happened to my sister, but I plan to destroy Lavos after I summon him"

Genesis could see the determination in the fiend lord's eyes.

"Are you hoping another gate will open?"

"One will leading back to 12,000 BC if I fail to kill Lavos, I want to save Scala"

Genesis could feel the love this man had for the sister he lost, the same feeling she had for Stefan when he was still alive.

"I see in your eyes you loved your brother" Magus said interrupting her thoughts.

"He was all I had left after my parents died" Genesis agreed. "Eventually I will find his murderers and slaughter them"

A few moments passed with both mage and dragon shifter remained silent. Eventually Genesis looked to Magus again.

"Did Lavos kill anything else besides the people of Zeal?"

"That thing was responsible for a large number of dragon shifters dying, that's why your dragon half was so angry" Magus answered.

A swear came out of Genesis's lips amusing the fiend lord. Genesis saw Magus smirking.

"What?"

"I just never heard a woman use such language before that's all"

Genesis felt her face turn red slightly and Eclipse meowed. Magus put the cat down and the feline disappeared from the library entrance. Without thinking Genesis walked over to Magus and she pressed a kiss against his cheek. The fiend lord was surprised at this but appreciated it nonetheless. He then picked up Genesis's left hand and the dragoness froze when his smooth lips kissed her hand.

Inside her chest her heart was pounding as Magus removed his lips from her hand.

"It is late" Magus said. Genesis looked to the nearby clock and it was almost ten. The fiend lord then offered Genesis his arm. "I'll take you to your room if you'd like"

"I would like that" Genesis said accepting his offer. She then placed her arm into his and together the two of them left the library.


End file.
